Computer systems are regularly developing new methods of interacting with users to improve the user experience and facilitate new functionality.
The present application relates to methods and systems utilizing clickable emojis for directing a system to perform certain actions. Due to advances in hardware and the emergence of efficient messaging technologies, conversation and communication of textual, vocal and graphical messages between parties has gained wide spread popularity. Instant messaging, short messaging service (SMS), email, chat room and other forms of containing emojis/emoticons using short messaging service SMS and multimedia messaging service (MMS).
An emoji/emoticon is a meta-communicative pictorial representation of a facial expression that, in the absence of body language serves to draw a receiver's attention to the tenor of a sender's non-verbal communication. An emoji/emoticon is a small digital picture or pictorial symbol that represents a thing, feeling, concept, etc., used in text messages and other electronic communications and usually part of a standardized set.
During the last decade, the diversity of existing emojis/emoticons has increased substantially, from just a few basic combinations of a “smiley face” to an overabundance of complex and rich graphical and sometimes even animated emojis/emoticons. However, current image-based communication options, while popular, are still lacking gaps when it comes to utilizing them for business communication. Furthermore, emojis are still relatively static with respect to content being added to a message. This has led to a hindrance in emojis being linkable to additional content and has prevented users from creating and distributing personalized image-based communication via a variety of mobile platforms, applications and devices, particularly when it relates business based communication.